Out of the Closet
by MurasakiYasu
Summary: Sasuke has the perfect hiding place away from his fangirls so what happens when someone else intrudes? SasuNaru Shonen ai Oneshot


Sasuke sighed softly, resting his head against the cold brick wall. He listened hard for signs of approaching predators. Nothing.

His heartbeat was slowly returning to normal. He relished the dark of his hiding place. He couldn't understand people who were afraid of the dark; the dark was a friend, hiding, protecting, and keeping secrets.

He had had one of his worst days, though he supposed they were always pretty bad, curse Itachi for sending him to a co-ed school. Today marked the day when fangirls decided it was in their best (and his worst) interests to work together towards a common goal: catch Sasuke. Whilst it was every fangirl for herself Sasuke had found he had a fighting chance. It was not so hard to loose the odd one, or if they were in numbers, turn them against each other to allow his escape. But not now they were led by that pink-haired witch!

Why did they continue to chase him? He felt he had made his position pretty clear: gay and therefore not interested in the many giggling girls who delighted in memorizing his schedule and following him everywhere. One girl had gone as far as to prove that nowhere, not even the boy's toilets, was safe.

And so the great, and very much gay, Uchiha Sasuke was constantly reduced to hiding in the many secret places he'd mapped out for this very purpose. His favourite hiding place had to be here though. So far he'd never been disturbed. Most probably because this old sports cupboard was located in the farthest and most inconvenient corner of the school, which meant it was impractical for a quick get away because it wasn't in the average students' daily route, but for that same reason it was rarely visited which made it a strong safe zone.

Naruto ran. He ran without looking back. He had, yet again, been unwise enough to anger Sakura. He knew he should stop winding her up because one day she might actually catch him and he'd pay for years of practical jokes.

As he reached the most deserted part of the school grounds he thought he might have lost her.

Panting, he was about to lean against a nearby tree when a shout of, "NARUTO!" had him running again.

Heart pounding, he searched, as he ran, for somewhere to hide. Suddenly a door presented itself: the old sports cupboard!

'Please be open, please be open, please be open.' Naruto chanted reaching the battered door at a run.

It was open.

Naruto pushed inside with a feeling of immense relief and immediately tripped over some old hockey gear, landing with a muffled crash in the pile of musty pads.

"Oooowww!" He moaned, struggling to extract himself from the clutches of the hockey gear.

Suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end; he wasn't alone. Someone watched him from the shadows.

"Who's there?"

Sasuke watched the blond boy looks around. His eyes had gotten used to the dark by now but he supposed Naruto's hasn't yet, he must have senses him.

Sasuke said nothing, he only continued to watch the boy whose bright hair shone out like a beacon in the dark.

Naruto finally succeeded in untangling himself and, after tripping over a few more discarded objects, managed to find his way over to the person whose gaze, he still sensed, watching him.

Naruto found his eyes were slowly adjusting to the dark and he could begin to make out a patch of darker black and… a pale face.

"Eh? Teme?! What're you doing in here?"

"Well I was enjoying the solitude, but apparently not any more."

Sasuke's smooth voice issued from the shadows.

"Solitude? You get plenty of solitude; you have no friends."

"Hn."

"Ah, but you have fangirls!"

Sasuke didn't answer, instead pondering how Naruto got the correct answer from a simple, 'Hn.'

"So the great Uchiha Sasuke is scared of a few ickle girlies?" mocked Naruto although he knew all too well that Sakura and co. were anything but 'ickle'.

"Who are you running from then Dobe? Sakura, again?" replied Sasuke, barely concealed annoyance at Naruto's jibe present in his tone.

"Of course!" Naruto flopped down beside Sasuke to lean against the wall with him. "Scary woman that!"

"You play another prank on her?" Sasuke tried to hide the genuine interest in his voice; he enjoyed hearing about Sakura in pain.

"Yeah! The look on her face when she reached into her bag! Classic!" Naruto told him proudly.

"What did you put in her bag?"

"One of Orochimaru-sensei's snakes!" Naruto laughed.

"I'd like to have seen that." Sasuke admitted.

"You would have if you weren't hiding!"

"Hn."

"Ah, Sasuke, you do have a way with words." Naruto said sarcastically, patting Sasuke on the knee. Then he sighed, "Whatever, you want to be that way, fine. But you know, Sasuke, you'll never get a girlfriend like that."

"Hn."

"Oh sorry," Naruto said, not sounding sorry at all, "I meant a _boyfriend!_ I mean you go around saying you're gay, but where's the proof, huh Sasuke?" Naruto continued waving his hands in the dark. "You know if you actually got off with a guy every once in a while Sakura and co. might actually leave you alone, 'cause at the moment I reckon they think you're lying! In fact I agree with them; there's no way you're just _that_ frigid" You don't even like guys, do you?"

"You're wrong, as usual, Dobe."

"Nah, I'm not. I'm right on the ark. You're not gay; you're just using it as an excuse to be frigid!"

"I'm not rigid."

"So are! You, Teme, are the king of all fridges!" Naruto was on a roll now. "You're too scared to kiss anyone, boy or girl!"

Suddenly Naruto found his head hitting the wall as Sasuke grabbed his collar.

"I'm not _scared_, Dobe." Sasuke growled, his mouth very close to Naruto's.

Naruto gave him a foxy grin. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Naruto's eyes flew wide open as Sasuke's mouth collided with his and his mind was wiped blank. He couldn't move as Sasuke pulled on the front of his shirt, pressing himself harder to the shocked boy.

He wasn't thinking straight and could summon no resistance as those warm lips moved against his.

How did he feel about this? He didn't know. But as Sasuke broke away his foggy mind was swamped with a strong sense of loss.

There was silence. A very noisy silence, Naruto felt; he could hear Sasuke's soft panting and blood rushed in his ears.

He felt Sasuke's grip, on his shirt, loosen as he began to move away.

Naruto's mind buzzed. _'No!' _a distant voice, in his head, called. _'No! Don't let go!' _the voice was getting louder.

Until, suddenly, the voice was outside his head. "No." Naruto found his voice was rather hoarse, as though he had not used it in a long time.

Reaching out, in the dark, Naruto's hand found Sasuke's shirt and he closed the gap Naruto had created. Pressing his own lips against the other boys, he kissed him hard. He wasn't letting go.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, pulling his warmth closer.

Naruto allowed himself to be wrapped in the others embrace, shifting his hands so they were around Sasuke's neck. He threaded his fingers into the dark locks at the back of Sasuke's neck as the other ran his hands up Naruto's back causing him to shiver. Naruto tugged slightly on Sasuke's hair and the boy's mouth opened to his with a muffled moan.

They kissed passionately, heat flowing between them, lost in touches, enhanced senses vibrating.

Absorbed in their activities neither boy noticed the footsteps approaching their hiding place. They were still oblivious a light flooded into the closet as the door was flung open.

"What the…? NARUTO! Get off _my _Sasuke-kun!"

"Ehh?!" Naruto finally separated himself from Sasuke. "Kuso! Sakura!"

"I'm not yours, Sakura." Growled Sasuke, getting gracefully to his feet. He was seething; how dare she interrupt… this?!

"Naruto!" Sakura ignored Sasuke's words as she turned on Naruto who was hauling himself to his feet beside Sasuke.

"Hey… ano… Sakura-chan, can we talk about this…?" stuttered Naruto as Sakura approached him.

"Naruto!" Sakura repeated, cracking her knuckles menacingly.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on him." Came Sasuke's dangerously soft voice as he stepped in front of Naruto.

"But, Sasuke-kun," Sakura simpered, "Look what he was doing to you! He's trying to turn you gay!"

"Heh, he's already pretty gay!" Muttered Naruto at Sasuke's back.

Sakura heard him and seemed to finally catch on. "Y-you're gay?"

She directed her question at Sasuke but it was Naruto who answered, "Not like he didn't tell you."

Sakura gapped as Naruto slunk his arms around Sasuke's waist and placed his chin on Sasuke's, slightly taller, shoulder.

Sasuke lent back into Naruto's warm embrace. The blond grinned and moved his mouth by Sasuke's ear to whisper so that only they could hear.

"Come on, Sasuke, let's go somewhere else; it's getting a little crowded in here."

"Hn."

Sasuke stepped forward, out of Naruto's arms, catching the other boy's tanned hand to lead him out of the closet.


End file.
